


Enigma

by ThePoeticRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticRaven/pseuds/ThePoeticRaven
Summary: "Everyone has just a little bit of mystery in their lives, even if they're someone like myself."





	Enigma

_Peering out through the window on a cold afternoon_

_I watch as the clouds pass by through the startling blue sky_

_ignoring the sounds of the television in the living room nearby_

_my attention focused on the thinning puffs of white and gray_

 

_I can hear the wind whispering_

_the trees swaying in the silence_

_finally noticing the holly bush_

_and its poisonous berries_

 

_Shadows cross over the yard below_

_as I look back up to the sky above_

_the clouds have taken the sun from the world_

_for a moment, I think_

_it is a bit peaceful here_

_watching as the clouds float away and into the unknown_


End file.
